Ktoś wyjątkowy
by Mijatu
Summary: Wakamatsu Mairu jest niczym nie wyróżniającą się dziewczyną, a przynajmniej tak sądzi. Owo dziewczę zakochuje się w Aomine Daikim - Jednym z pokolenia cudów i zdaje sobie sprawę tylko z jednego: W miłości i na wojnie wszystkie chwyty dozwolone. Moje pierwsze ff i mam nadzieję, że nie ostatnie. Dlatego też proszę o surowsze komentarze żebym mogła w przyszłości poprawić się. DaikixOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N Oświadczenie: Wszystkie postacie pojawiające się w tym opowiadaniu, oprócz głównej bohaterki wymyślonej przeze mnie, nie należą do mnie. Pochodzą one z ostatnio bardzo rozpoznawalnej mangi/anime Kuroko no basket.

Wychyliłam się po raz kolejny zza rogu i spojrzałam jak klub koszykówki nadal trenuje. Byłam strasznie szczęśliwa, bo nagle zobaczyłam _go_. Przyszedł na trening, co mnie niezmiernie zdziwiło. Zachichotałam do siebie, zasłaniając usta dłonią i wyjrzałam jeszcze raz. Aomine akurat wykonywał niesamowicie szybki wsad do kosza. Podbiegłam szybko do wejścia na salę, żeby dać mojemu bratu bento. Dzięki temu, że Kyosuke zapisał się na zajęcia, ja mogłam bez problemu od czasu do czasu poobserwować ich treningi, a od pewnego czasu również Daiki'ego.  
- Ah! Ma-chan! – Odwróciłam się w stronę dobiegającego głosu i ujrzałam zbliżającą się w moją stronę Momoi-san. No jasne, jeśli był tu niebiesko włosy to również ona musiała tu być. Od pewnego czasu podejrzewałam, że może nawet chodzili ze sobą, ale dowiedziałam się, że ona kochała się w kimś innym.  
- Dzień dobry, senpai. – Ukłoniłam się lekko ściskając mocniej pudełko z lunchem dla brata. Uderzyła mnie przyjaźnie w plecy.  
- Nie bądź taka formalna. Przyszłaś do Wakamatsu-kuna? – Pokiwałam lekko głową, chowając moje oczy za grzywką, podświadomie czując, że się rumienię. Czemu ona zawsze musiała mnie przytłaczać swoją osobowością? Ach tak, z niewiadomych przyczyn myślałam, że pod maską tej pięknej dziewczyny czai się diabeł i szalenie się bałam, że to jednak prawda.  
- Chcesz przy okazji popatrzeć? – Zapytała ponownie jakby potrafiła mi czytać w myślach, pokiwałam znowu głową, a ona aż westchneła.  
- C-coś nie tak, senpai? – Zapiszczałam nienaturalnie, czując, że jestem jeszcze bardziej czerwona, o ile to było możliwe. To niestety było moją wadą. Bez powodu potrafiłam wyglądać jak pomidor, co było moim przezwiskiem w podstawówce.  
- Nic. Po prostu jesteś czasami niemożliwie urocza. – Nic już nie powiedziałam tylko ukłoniłam jej się na pożegnanie i wbiegłam na hale, prawie wpadając na wychodzącego z niej Aominego. Upadłam twardo na podłogę i z przerażaniem stwierdziłam, że pudełko pękło i całe jedzenie leżało teraz na podłodze. Pospiesznie zaczęłam zbierać jedzenie do pudełka, żeby wyrzucić to do śmietnika.  
Braciszek chyba się z tego nie ucieszy.  
Usłyszałam jak chłopak wzdycha ciężko nade mną, by po chwili kucnąć i pomóc mi z tym. Starałam się zbytnio na niego nie zerkać, ale nie mogłam nic na to poradzić. Pierwszy raz widziałam go tak z bliska, bliska i to mnie wręcz upajało szczęściem.  
- Na co się gapisz? – Warknął po dłużej chwili Daiki, a ja wróciłam do przerwanej czynności. Po chwili mamrotałam jakieś podziękowania dla niego za pomoc, ale on nawet na mnie nie spojrzał i poszedł w stronę różowowłosej. No i poszła moja szansa zagadania go. Nie byłam tym pocieszona.  
- Mairu, głupolu ty jeden, gdzie moje bento?! – Zaśmiałam się nerwowo, kiedy po zajęciach mój brat usłyszał, że nie mam nic dla niego. Zawsze był wybuchowy i prędzej robił, niż myślał. Całkowite przeciwieństwo mnie.  
- Wpadłam na Aomine-senpai i no, no wiesz, trach i po pudełku. Przepraszam braciszku. – Mówiłam odrobinę za szybko, żeby jego mózg dłużej przetwarzał informacje, a ja mogła dłużej się modlić żeby nie zakazał odwiedzin kiedy miał trening.  
- No nic. Stało się. – Pogłaskał mnie po głowie i głową wskazał wyjście ze szkoły. Jak zwykle wracaliśmy razem do domu.  
Byliśmy naprawdę zgranym i dopasowanym rodzeństwem. Kyosuke był trochę nadopiekuńczy w stosunku do mnie, ale jak na razie nie przeszkadzało mi to.  
Weszliśmy do domu i ja od razu skierowałam się w stronę kuchni. Nasza mama nie żyła, a tata był zbyt zapracowany, więc to ja przejęłam obowiązki domowe. Nie posiadaliśmy innej rodziny, ale tak naprawdę to nie przeszkadzało mi to. Wystarczającym już był fakt, że ojciec był nam kompletnie obojętny. Widywałam go może raz na miesiąc.  
Wyjełam kolację, którą zrobiłam przed szkołą i wyjęłam je z folii. Dzisiejsze menu: Czerwone curry z wołowiną.  
Kiedy jedzenie się podgrzało, podzieliłam je na dwie równe części i nałożyłam na dwa talerze, które uprzednio podał mi Kyosuke.  
Usiedliśmy przy stole i zaczęliśmy opowiadać sobie dzisiejszy przebieg naszego dnia. To stało się już naszą rutyną. Strasznie lubiłam te spokojne wieczory po szkole, gdzie mogłam się w końcu odprężyć.  
Po kolacji brat zaczął zmywać naczynia, a ja pobiegłam na górę, do swojego pokoju, by odrobić lekcje.  
_Idealna pani przewodnicząca,_ pomyślałam ironicznie i zabrałam się do pracy. Rzeczywiście wiele osób brało mnie za kujona, ale ja po prostu chciałam coś osiągnąć w życiu. Byłam bardzo ambitna i naturalnie odbijało się to pozytywnie na moich ocenach. Usłyszałam dzwonek przychodzącej wiadomości i spojrzałam na wyświetlacz. To było od mojej przyjaciółki Saeki.

_„Jak tam moja O-Mój-Boże-Jestem-Nieszczęśliwie-Zakochaną-Dziewcz yną? Zagadałaś do niego tak jak Ci radziłam?"_

Zaśmiałam się, wiedząc, że nie odpuści tak łatwo i szybko wystukałam odpowiedź.

_„Beznadziejnie, ale wpadłam na niego przy wyjściu. Pomógł mi nawet, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Dla twojej wiadomości – Właśnie się uczę."  
_  
To był dla niej sygnał żeby do mnie nie pisała, bo i tak bym nie odpowiedziała. Jeśli chodziło o te sprawy to byłam niezwykle poważna.  
To nie tak, że zakochałam się w Aomine Daikim od pierwszego wejrzenia.  
Pół roku temu, kiedy wracałam z dodatkowych zajęć, a braciszek nie mógł po mnie przyjść. Zaczepili mnie jacyś chłopacy. Robili jakieś uwagi na temat mojego wyglądu i nachalnie próbowali wyciągnąć mnie na randkę. Bezskutecznie próbowałam się im wyrwać. I wtedy uratował mnie.  
Najpierw próbował grzecznie żeby się ode mnie odczepili, ale kiedy to nie poskutkowało, przywalił im. Na szczęście wystraszyli się jego siły i uciekli. Chłopak sprawdził najpierw czy nic mi nie jest, a później odprowadził mnie pod dom. Nadal pamiętam jego zadziorny uśmiech, kiedy mu niezdarnie dziękowałam.  
Jeszcze wtedy to nie była miłość.  
Wiedziałam kim był: genialnym koszykarzem, jednym z pokolenia cudów. Chodził z moim bratem na zajęcia klubowe. Ludzie brali go za dupka, ale ja, obserwując go od tamtego czasu zakochałam się w nim bez pamięci. Kochałam patrzeć jak śmieje się rozmawiając z Momoi-san, jak gra w kosza i jak prycha głośno, kiedy trafia kolejny raz. W głębi serca wiedziałam, że jest dobry. Że za tym aroganckim dupkiem jest ktoś jeszcze. _Ktoś wyjątkowy._

- I wiesz wtedy właśnie wyszło, że ta zołza zabiła własnego męża! – Naoko opowiadała nam właśnie kolejny odcinek swojego ulubionego serialu i próbowała nas przekonać do oglądania go. Nie za bardzo lubiłam kryminały. To był jedyny gatunek przy którym miałam opory w oglądaniu, ale naprawdę się starałam słuchać przyjaciółki. Zerknęłam na Saeki, która kompletnie olewała naszą rozmowę i próbowała z kimś pisać wiadomości. Cała ona, zawsze się nudziła takimi rozmowami.  
- Mairu-chan, a co ze sprawą twojego chłopaka? – Zapytała nagle Naoko, a ja zaczęłam nerwowo bawić się palcami i zerkać na ludzi, czy ktoś przypadkiem tego nie słyszy.  
- On nie jest moim chłopakiem. – Powiedziałam po dłuższej chwili i zgromiłam wzrokiem moją przyjaciółkę. W ich gronie nie miałam takich oporów. Do rozmowy wtrąciła się akurat druga dziewczyna, która złapała moje długie, blond włosy i zaczęła mi robić coś z nimi. Lubiła to i miała nadzieje, że w przyszłości zostanie fryzjerką.  
- Podejrzewam, że Mairu jest dla niego za bardzo nieśmiała. – Westchnęła i puściła do mnie oczko. Zignorowałam jej wypowiedź, doskonale znając swoje umiejętności. Jak coś chciałam to potrafiłam się zmotywować.  
Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje i usiedliśmy w swoich ławkach. Wstałam jako przewodnicząca, kiedy nauczyciel wszedł do Sali. Wszyscy wstali na moją komendę, ukłoniliśmy się mu jednocześnie i ponownie zasiedliśmy w ławkach.  
Naprawdę żałowałam, że niedługo zmieniamy ławki. Miałam teraz doskonały widok na boisko szkolne, gdzie akurat trenowały starsze roczniki. Znalazłam niebieską czuprynę, która górowała prawie nad wszystkimi. Siedział na ławce obok boiska i obserwował jak jego koledzy biegają wokół boiska. Nie ćwiczył, co mnie niezmiernie zirytowało.  
Lubiłam patrzeć jak to robił. W jakiś sposób uspokajało mnie to i cieszyło, bo sama nie mogłam ćwiczyć z powodu słabego zdrowia.  
Od małego byłam chorowita, co uważałam za przekleństwo. Chciałam ćwiczyć wraz z innymi i no nie wiem, grać z dziewczynami w siatkówkę, dlatego nie rozumiałam tego. Miał możliwości, był naprawdę bardzo dobry w sporcie, idealnie wysportowany, a nie chciało mu się ćwiczyć. Podejrzewałam, że po prostu może się znudził brakiem idealnego rywala. Kiedy obserwowałam ich mecze to zauważałam, że nie daje z siebie wszystkiego i wydaje się znudzony tym wszystkim, a przeciwnicy po prostu schodzą mu z drogi. Współczułam mu tego, ale dopingowałam go cicho żeby na nowo odnalazł tę pasję, która skłoniła go do grania w koszykówkę.  
Po lekcjach jak zwykle skierowałam się na hale, żeby dać jedzenie Kyosuke i popatrzeć jak grają.  
- Hej ty! – Odwróciłam się na ten dźwięk i odwróciłam się w stronę wołającego mnie głosu. Zamurowało mnie trochę, bo w moją stronę zmierzał wyraźnie zirytowany niebiesko włosy. Rzucił w moją stronę jakieś opakowanie, a ja niezdarnie to złapałam. To był chleb melonowy. Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona.  
- To za wczoraj. – Powiedział i miał już zamiar odejść, kiedy zdobyłam się na odwagę i zawołałam go. Przystanął na chwilę i odwrócił się w moją stronę. Teraz wyglądał na wkurzonego. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę, ale nie wycofałam się.  
- N-nie idziesz na zajęcia? Macie przecież niedługo mecz towarzyski. – Prychnął na moje pytanie i otaksował mnie spojrzeniem. Chciałam zakryć moje policzki czy coś, bo zwyczajowo na pewno były czerwone, ale że rozmawiałam z nim to nie miałam pewności w jakim jestem stanie.  
- I tak wygram. – Odpowiedział mi w końcu i poszedł w stronę budynków szkolnych.  
Nie wiedziałam jak na to zareagować. Z jednej strony odzywał się naprawdę chamsko, ale z drugiej pomógł mi już dwa razy i za wczorajsze zniszczenia kupił mi chleb. Tak wiem, to brzmiało naprawdę beznadziejnie, ale jako zakochana dziewczyna miałam prawo tak mówić.  
Szybko położyłam obok torby obento i ruszyłam na swoje własne zajęcia, a właściwie raczej korepetycje. Obiecałam poduczyć mojego kolegę z klasy matematyki, inaczej by mógł nie zdać.


	2. Chapter 2

No i mamy rozdział drugi :D  
Ostatnio nie miałam weny i coś myślę, że poziom tego opowiadania trochę schodzi na psy, ale cóż. . .  
Nie oczekuję po tym jakieś oryginalnej historii, raczej coś przeciętnego zanim się nie oszlifuje.  
Mam nadzieję, że tym razem Aomine bardziej przypomina Aomine ^.^  
+ Nie zawiadamiam o nowych rozdziałów, bo niestety na fanfiction ogarniam tylko dodawanie rozdziałów. Reszty jak na razie nie ogarnęłam. Może kiedyś.

A/N Oświadczenie: Wszystkie postacie pojawiające się w tym opowiadaniu, oprócz głównej bohaterki wymyślonej przeze mnie, nie należą do mnie. Pochodzą one z ostatnio bardzo rozpoznawalnej mangi/anime Kuroko no basket.

Była akurat sobota, a ja czekałam aż mój brat przyjdzie tutaj z zespołem żeby świętować zwycięstwo. Z tego powodu strasznie rozpaczałam, że nie widziałam meczu, ale w końcu musiałam posprzątać w domu i ugotować coś dla tej zgrai chłopaków. Po raz pierwszy od dawna cieszyłam się na myśl, że będziemy mieć gości. Zazwyczaj odwiedzały mnie tylko Saeki i Naoko.  
Spojrzałam na zegar i uzmysłowiłam sobie, że niedługo powinni być. Zrobiłam specjalnie na tę okazję duży tort czekoladowy i kupiłam chyba z tonę picia. Oczywiście najpierw musieli zjeść przygotowaną przeze mnie kolację. Nie chciałam żeby w drodze do domu dostali niestrawności. Wyłożyłam wszystko na talerze i czekałam na nich. Zrobiłam dzisiaj specjalnie udon z przepisu rodzinnego. Zadzwonił dzwonek i poszłam otworzyć.  
- Wygraliśmy! – Wrzasnął do mnie uszczęśliwiony brat, a ja zaśmiałam się głośno.  
- Tego się spodziewałam, głupku. – Odpowiedziałam dyskretnie skanując jego towarzyszy i prawie zeszłam na zawał widząc Momoi wraz z Aomine. Z całej siły się powtrzymałam żeby nie zacząć dziękować za to senpai, ale było blisko.  
Usiedli do stołu, a ja niezauważalnie umknęłam na balkon żeby zadzwonić do Saeki.  
- S-s-saeki! – Z tego wszystkiego nie mogłam poprawnie mówić i musiała mnie trochę po uspokajać.  
- Boże, dziewczyno, co się takiego stało? – Zapytała na serio już zaciekawiona moim niecodziennym stanem.  
- O-on, on, on… - Zaczęłam, ale zniżyłam jeszcze bardziej głos żeby mnie nikt nie usłyszał. – On tu jest.  
Nastała cisza po drugiej stronie, a później moja przyjaciółka zaczęła tak piszczeć, że musiałam trochę odsunąć słuchawkę od ucha. Tak, też miałam ochotę dołączyć do niej, ale nie uśmiechało mi się to, gdy wszyscy byli w sąsiednim pokoju.  
- Wiedziałam, że to zrobisz! Jestem z Ciebie taka dumna! – Zaczeła swoją tyradę kiedy tylko przestała się wydzierać.  
- To nie to co myślisz. Wygrali w meczu towarzyskim i zaprosiłam wszystkich na kolacje…  
- Nie podejrzewałam, że jesteś tak przebiegła, boże co ja robię? Dziewczyno kończ ze mną gadać i idź tam! To twoja szansa! Jak z tym chlebem!  
- Przestać. – Zajęczałam. – To tylko dziwny przypadek.  
- Przypadkiem to jesteś ty! W każdym razie opowiesz jutro. Ciao!  
Rozłączyła się, a ja przez dłuższy czas wpatrywałam się niedowierzającym wzrokiem w komórkę. Mogłam lepiej zadzwonić do Naoko, ale z drugiej strony Saeki była lepsza w tych sprawach. Nadal nie rozumiałam większości teorii jej flirtowania. Wydawało mi się, że to wszystko jest taki sztuczne. No nie potrafiłam tak.  
- A więc to tu się skryłaś. – Odwróciłam się gwałtownie, prawie wypuszczając z rąk telefon i odwróciłam się w stronę senpai i mojego brata. Aż mnie ciarki przeszły. Czyżby to słyszeli? O Boże, proszę nie.  
- Wszyscy już zjedli. – Powiedział do mnie blondyn i złapał mnie za rękę tym samym wyciągając mnie z balkonu. Dziewczyna przez ten cały czas patrzyła się na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem. Szybko biegłam do jadalni i wybrałam pierwsze lepsze siedzenie, z racji tego, że większość była już zajęta. Wszystko było już prawie zjedzone, więc wzięłam resztki tego co już zostało. Byłabym najedzona gdyby nie to, że brat oddał mi znaczną część tego co miał.  
- Nie zjem tyle. – Zaprotestowałam, ale on tylko zbył mnie spojrzeniem. Aomine siedział ode mnie dwa siedzenia dalej, więc nie mogłam swobodnie na niego zerkać. Chciałam z nim chociaż przez chwilę porozmawiać.  
Po dwóch godzinach atmosfera się rozluźniła, więc ja spokojnie mogłam zająć się swoimi sprawami. Wyjełam pranie i postanowiłam je powiesić. Nie miałam czasu nad ranem żeby to zrobić. Ponownie weszłam na balkon, ale zauważyłam jak stoi tam senpai z Daikim. Chciałam jakoś dyskretnie się wycofać, ale poślizgnęłam się i narobiłam trochę hałasu.  
- Ma-chan, ale ty jesteś niezdarna. – Zachichotała Satsuki, a ja zaczęłam wieszać pranie.  
- Śliska podłoga. – Odparłam cicho i skupiłam się maksymalnie na wykonywanej czynności. Naprawdę nie chciałam wiedzieć o czym rozmawiali.  
- Zaraz wrócę, pójdę tylko po coś do picia. – Odezwała się po dłuższej chwili różowa, a ja mogłabym przysiądź, że puściła do mnie oczko. Czyli wie. Jeśli wyjdę z tego cało to zabiję się. Poważnie.  
Nie odezwaliśmy się do siebie dopóki nie skończyłam. Tak, znowu ja zebrałam się na odwagę i zagadałam do niego, a raczej wyznałam mu połowniczo moje odczucia.  
- Przepraszam, Aomine-senpai. Mogłabym Ci coś powiedzieć? – Zapytałam z jakąś taką odważną nutą. Może to dlatego, że działo się to w moim domu.  
- Dawaj. – Odpowiedział trochę znudzonym głosem i wpatrzył się we mnie. Raz kozie śmierć.  
- Ja… Uważam, że naprawdę niesamowicie grasz w koszykówkę. Czasami jak oglądam twoją grę mam wrażenie, że latasz. Wiem to głupie porównanie, ale w każdym razie zauważyłam też, że najwyraźniej od jakiegoś czasu to Cię nudzi. Życzę Ci żebyś w końcu odnalazł to co utraciłeś. – Spojrzałam na niego spod grzywki. Patrzył się na mnie z mieszaniną oszołomienia i rozbawienia. Czekałam aż coś powie, ale zanim on zdążył się odezwać Satsuki wróciła.  
- To ja już pójdę. Muszę się jeszcze pouczyć. – Powiedziałam pierwszą lepszą wymówkę i szybko poszłam do mojego pokoju i rzuciłam się na łóżko. Spieprzyłam na całej linii.

- Było dobrze, nie przesadzaj. – Stwierdziła Nao, kiedy streściłam moją „rozmowę" z chłopakiem. Jadłyśmy właśnie lunch na dachu, ja oczywiście kupiłam sobie chleb melonowy, który ostatnio stał się moją ulubioną przekąską.  
- To było okropne, będę miała traumę do końca życia. – Wymamrotałam bardziej zakrywając twarz swoimi włosami. Całe dwa dni nie spałam, bo myślałam tylko nad tym jaką kretynką byłam, że też musiało mnie coś tknąć na takie przemówienia. Byłam strasznie tym przejęta, bo sądziłam, że wyszłam na całkowitą idiotkę.  
- Właśnie o tym mówię! Cokolwiek zrobisz właściwie ty przeżywasz, bo może on pomyślał coś  
innego! – Moja przyjaciółka uderzyła mnie delikatnie w ramię, a ja skrzywiłam się popisowo. Też coś.

Aomine POV:

- Jesteś beznadziejny w tych sprawach, Aomine-kun. – Satsuki usiadła obok mnie na ławce i przysunęła się do mnie z tym swoim wszechwiedzącym uśmieszkiem. Zignorowałem jej wypowiedź, podejrzewając, że znowu walnie mi moralniaka nadal grałem na PSP w jakąś nawalankę.  
- Aomine-kun! – Dziewczyna wyrwała mi grę z rąk i schowała ją sobie w torebce.  
- Czego ty znowu chcesz kobieto? – Spytałem trochę obrażony, bo miałem już całkiem niezły wynik.  
- Mówimy tu o Wakamatsu Mairu!  
- O tej dziwnej blondynce? Siostrze kapitana? – Tak, aż tak dziwnej dziewczyny jeszcze nie widziałem. Za każdym razem wyglądała jakby miała zaraz upaść, była cała czerwona na twarzy i prawie zawsze się jąkała. Wyjątek stanowił ten dziwny wieczór w jej domu, kiedy zaczęła nagle gadać o tym, że patrzyła jak gram. To było normalne, byłem najlepszy, zawsze byłem. Tylko pierwszy raz ktoś powiedział mi coś takiego, aż mnie to zszokowało. Nie sądziłem też, że dziewczyna się na to zdobędzie.  
- Tak! Właśnie o niej! Od pewnego czasu podejrzewam, że podobasz jej się. Cały czas wodzi za tobą wzrokiem. Podsłuchałam przypadkiem nawet jej rozmowę z koleżanką.  
I powiedziałem to co pierwsze mi naszło na myśl.  
- Nie sądzisz, że jak na mnie jest zbyt, no nie wiem… Cicha? – Zwątpiłem w jej teorię, choć pochłeptało to moje ego. Ale prawda byłą taka, że nie za bardzo pasowała mi ta Mairu. Wyglądała raczej jak takie przeciętne dziewczę, które ginie wśród tłumu. Satsuki posłała mi zirytowane spojrzenie i odwróciła się do mnie plecami.  
- Dupek. – Mruknęła. Chciałem się jakoś odezwać, żeby nie była na mnie aż tak zła, ale wolałem nie ryzykować, ruszyłem powoli w stronę swojej klasy Poczułem jak ktoś od pewnego czasu mnie obserwuje i spojrzałem gromiącym spojrzeniem w dane okno. Istotnie, mała siostra Kyosuke odwróciła wzrok i znowu patrzyła na nauczyciela. Uśmiechnąłem się kpiąco w jej stronę i poszedłem w swoim kierunku.

Mairu POV:

- Denerwujesz mnie! Cały czas chronisz się za tym swoim braciszkiem i udajesz grzeczną dziewczynkę, co z tobą, idiotko?! – Upadłam na ziemię, gdy jedna z dziewczyn z klasy popchnęła mnie. Głupia byłam, że dałam się zaciągnąć na tył szkoły. Byłam zbyt ufna. Spojrzałam na nie twardym wzrokiem i podniosłam się powoli z ziemi, ignorując to, że leci mi krew z kolana.  
- Nie uważasz, że zachowujesz się dziecinnie? Powinnyśmy to sobie wyjaśnić, a nie od razu przechodzić do rękoczynów. Ja naprawdę nic do was nie mam. – Powiedziałam spokojnie i odsunęłam się na bezpieczną odległość. Nie chciałam ubrudzić mojego ubrania.  
- Oj zamknij się już. – Powiedziała Kinoshita i zwróciła się do swoich koleżanek. – Damy jej jakąś lekcję żeby się tak nie panoszyła?  
Zagryzłam wargę i przygotowałam się na atak. Dostałam z liścia. Dotknęłam piekącego miejsca ręką i popatrzyłam jej twardo w oczy. Nie będę płakać, nie będę płakać, nie będę… Oddałam uderzenie, na co tamta złapała mnie za włosy mocno pociągnęła za nie. Zrobiłam to samo i wkrótce wylądowałyśmy obie na ziemi. Pozostałe dwie złapały mnie jakoś za ręce i nogi i przytrzymały mnie.  
W tym momencie puściły mi nerwy i zaczęłam się im wyrywać żeby tylko je dopaść. Wiedziałam, że już nie ucieknę, więc wolałam zawalczyć i chociaż spróbować przywalić im parę razy w twarz. Dostałam parę razy w brzuch, ale chęć wyrwania się była silniejsza od chęci skulenia się z bólu.  
- Hej! Co wy robicie? – Usłyszałam nagle, a trzymające mnie ręce puściły i spłoszone dziewczyny szybko się wycofały. Otarłam wierzchem dłoni krew spływającą ze zranionej wargi i spojrzałam na mojego wybawiciela. Aomine. Podszedł do mnie wyraźnie wkurzony i sprawdził czy nic poważnego mi nie jest.  
- Wszystko w porządku. Brzuch mnie tylko boli i lewy policzek. To nic. – Powtarzałam, ale widząc go i myśląc, że ponownie mnie uratował myślałam tylko, że jestem ofiarą losu. Zawsze ktoś musiał mnie ratować, to już się robiło nudne.  
-Jesteś pewna? – Zapytał mnie ponownie chłopak kiedy niósł mnie na rękach do pielęgniarki. Dzięki Bogu akurat były zajęcia klubowe i na nikogo się nie natknęliśmy, szczególnie na mojego brata.  
Cały czas zastanawiałam się nad powodem nienawiści dziewczyn do mnie. Nie miałam czasu żeby się zastanawiać nad romantyzmem tej sytuacji, że ukochany chłopak niesie mnie przez całą szkołę. Cały czas zastanawiałam się czym sobie zasłużyłam na to. Rozumiałam je po trochu. Dla nich byłam głupim kujonem, który lizał dupę nauczycielom. Mnie to chybaby też denerwowało.  
Chłopak położył mnie na łóżku i poszedł po plastry i leki przeciwbólowe, bo pielęgniarka najwyraźniej poszła do domu.  
- Nie mów mojemu bratu. Powiem mu po prostu, że skaleczyłam się w policzek. – Powiedziałam mu, kiedy zakładał mi plaster na policzek. Spojrzał na mnie oceniająco i pokręcił głową w akcie zrezygnowania z pomysłu kłócenia się ze mną. Odpuścił w tej sprawie.  
- Jak chcesz, ale ja na twoim miejscu powiedziałbym o tym komuś. Nie chcę się wtrącać w twoje sprawy oczywiście, ale lepiej by było jakby, no nie wiem, twój brat się o tym dowiedział. – Rzucił od niechcenia i podał mi wodę żebym połknęła tabletki i usiadł naprzeciwko mnie. Nic nie odpowiedziałam na jego słowa. To nie tak, że nie chciałam nikomu powiedzieć, bo chciałam zgrywać bohatera. Po prostu uważałam, że muszę to rozwiązać sama, cóż, do czasu aż sprawy się pogorszą.  
- Lepiej?  
- Dużo lepiej. –Wymamrotałam nadal trzymając się za brzuch i czekając aż tabletki zaczną  
działać. – Znowu mnie uratowałeś i ponownie dziękuję.  
Uśmiechnął się do mnie jakoś tak cieplej i bez tego aroganckiego przebłysku w oczach. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech i poprawiłam się na siedzeniu, starając się nie myśleć o tym co zaszło.  
- Wybaczę im. – Rzekłam po dłuższej chwili, na co Aomine znów skoncentrował swoją uwagę na mnie. – Nie chcę chować do nikogo urazy, bez względu na to co zrobił.  
Pokiwał głową i kiedy upewnił się, że na pewno mi nie jest i że poradzę sobie sama, podszedł do drzwi wyjściowych i rzucił na pożegnanie:  
- Trzymaj się mała, ja muszę już iść. – Pokiwałam głową i położyłam się na łóżku. – A! Jeszcze coś, dzięki za te słowa z wcześniej. To było w sumie nawet miłe.  
I wyszedł, a ja patrzyłam na niego jak idiotka z roziskrzonymi oczyma i czerwoną twarzą. Może to jednak nie był głupi pomysł żeby mu to wyznać. 


End file.
